


Even if I can’t see it, I can feel it- we’re connected with a red line.

by YomiNoKura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Your coworkers are laughing. “Way better than Korra coming in and destroying our office,” one muses, as the chatter of excitement of the two of you have caused a racket in the workplace. “How did Mako get such a cute girlfriend?”“We’re not dating!” the two of you bark immediately, turning beet-celery red. You slide off of Mako’s arms, covering your face in embarrassment.“You two should though,” Jei muses, and you part your fingers wide enough to glare at your stupid ex-teammate.[MILD songfic??]





	Even if I can’t see it, I can feel it- we’re connected with a red line.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off. I hope y'all know that Mako is my MANS and I'll fight for him to be happy!!!!!!
> 
> Also the title is something I just bs'ed on the fly. Please listen to Love Line by High4!!

“Do you think I’m pretty?” You ask jokingly as Mako looks up from his newspaper. He rolls his eyes at the mindless question, but nods.

“Definitely. The most beautiful woman in Republic City.”

You kiss his temple. “Thanks for blowing my ego up, dork.”

“No problem, especially since you also make my ego expand like hot air.”

How did this even start?  
\---  
You quit the life of pro-bending the day you met him.

It was mostly because you hated the arrogance of the sport, especially when people like Tahno tried to degrade you in front of your teammates that you consider close friends. No more living in suspicious areas of Republic City for the sport.

“Hey, are you-?”

You were busy tying your hair up at the crosswalk before noticing the guy that had approached you. “What?”

“Are you Bok Jo of the-?”

“Used to be. I just quit.”

“What?”

“I wanted to leave,” you state harshly. “I’m tired of the shit they put me through.”

“Oh. I’m Mako.”

“Of the Fire Ferrets?” you note airily before crossing the street with the crowd.

“Yeah. I just wanted you to know that you’re a really good waterbender.”

“Thanks, I guess.” you shrug as Mako continues to try a conversation with you as you stroll to your apartment.

“Is this where you live?”

You nod. “Yeah. Not for long though.” You fish out the key to your door, and unlock it swiftly, motioning for the Fire Ferret to enter. He nods, and you follow after him, removing and placing your shoes next to his. “Tea?”

He nods.

You spend the evening talking to Mako about everything for hours. You cooked dinner with him, still talking nonstop. What was it with this guy that was a stranger that made you feel at ease?

You end the lease on your apartment a week later, and move into the artisan district within the city. A sense of sadness washes over Mako as he realizes this after hanging out at your former apartment building for the next few days.

It’s months later when you see him again. That day was a decent day for sure, as you got another order for a long qipao from a returning customer. He’s strolling in, and you instantly recognize that red scarf anywhere.

You smirk as you turn around to let your pins back straight into their box. Why hadn’t god made you a metalbender for this kind of stuff? Whatever.

“I’m here for a suit- wait you’re the-”

You cut him off at the pass. “Welcome to my humble shop. What do you need? A suit?” you question, retying your ponytail. “Well, come and stand here so I can measure you.”

Mako starts pointing at you. “You’re the water-”

“Mako. _Shut the fuck up,_ ” you hiss, almost slamming the shop’s door behind him. “Have you seen the insanity that are the Equalists now?”

“So you _are_ the waterbender,” he responds feverently. “I knew it.”

“Yes. I am. Can you please let go of my arms?” you ask calmly. He didn’t realize that he had been gripping your arms as he spoke. “So you’re here for a suit, yeah?”

He nods. “I’m going to attend a gala that’s going to be thrown by councilman Tarrlok,” he explains, and you nod.

“You’ve come to the right place then. I’ve gotten orders from my returning customers that explained the same situation,” you snigger. “Stay still.”

“Alright.” The firebender stands tall as you pull out a measuring tape to take down his dimensions.

“How’d you even get into a gala?” you muse airily. “Not even the best pro-benders get into something with such a...political air.” you choose your words carefully, and continue to do your job.

“Avatar Korra is in town, and Tarrlok’s been trying to get her to accept a position in a special task force against Amon. He’s sent a various amount of gifts, and he’s throwing a gala. It’s some sneaky shit going on.” Mako explains. “Equalists haven’t found out that you’re a waterbender?”

You snort. “Nope. I bend in the privacy of my own home if I even want to practice. It’s too dangerous to announce you’re a bender over the months. Even for me though, Tarrlok is a goddamn snake with this sneaky shit I hear about.”

“Tell me about it. I’m going with Asami Sato to the gala to keep an eye on Korra.”

“Avatar Korra? That girl watching from your area at your qualifying match?

“You did? I thought you hated to go back to a place that destroyed your career.”

“Eh. I was crying as I was going through therapy, but I managed to get over it. Pro-bending wasn’t something for me was something I figured.” you jot down another note, and then step back from the firebender. “I’m done. Do you want to talk to me about what kind of suit you want?”

“Make me look like a responsible young adult,” he vaguely explains, and you nod.

“Come back in a couple of days for a fitting. I’ll be done in six days total.” you lecture, and Mako nods. “Also, Mako?”

“What?”

“If… you’re ever in a situation where you need someone like me, send someone to me.” you state. “The Equalists are terrifying, and you’ve seen what Amon does to take away your ability to bend. Just…. Send someone asking for ________.”

“________? That’s a pretty name,” Mako muses, and you flush.

“It’s my real name. Bok Jo wasn’t.” you shrug. “I like to keep my identity quiet. Don’t blurt that around.”

“I won’t.”

You wish that he could stay longer, but you assume he’s going to go meet up with _Asami Sato_ as he turns around to leave. “Wait, who do I send an invoice to?” you call, and Mako turns.

“Send an invoice to Future Industries.”

You were right. Of course he swooped the rich girl.  
\----  
Amon breaks into your bedroom, and you’re pulled out of bed before you can even fight.

“Take my bending if you want,” you state dryly. “It’s like I don’t need it.”

And Amon wordlessly does. The pain of his thumb on your forehead feels like your heart’s been stopped cold when you feel a part of yourself waning. His cronies just lift you just enough to carry you to your bed, letting lean against the wall as you feel no motivation to even move consciously since it just hurts so _much_.

Mako can tell something is off the next time he’s when you’re silently pinning the fabric draping on his body. You’re a lot more apprehensive as you slip around him quickly. “Is everything alright?” he questions worriedly, and you pause. Your hands retract from pinning, and you pull him down to study your tired eyes.

“He took it, Mako. He...stole my bending,” you whisper in what seems like a crazed daze. “He broke in, dragged me out of bed, and stole it. I let him,” you whimper. “Spirits..”

“What the hell? Why didn’t you report this to the police?” Mako exclaims, and you shake your head.

“Not… now. Be safe, Mako. I think he might be a bender.” you warn quietly. “I might not get my bending back, but I want him gone.”

He nods. You ease him out of the pinned fabric, and promise to finish his garments in the next couple of days to pick up for the gala.

He picks up his suit the day of the gala. He hugs you.

It’s warm as you’re pressed against his chest.  
\-----  
Korra restores your bending a couple of weeks later, and you feel oddly whole again. “Thank you, Avatar,” you thank. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You could treat me to lunch. Mako’s talked quite a bit about you.” Korra grins as Mako shakes his head in disapproval.

“Sure. Anywhere in particular?” you ask, pulling out a small bag of yuan you’ve earned today. Thankfully you finally got a large chunk from a payment plan for a huge project that took you months to finish, making your bag feel delightfully heavy. “I could take you to one of my favorite ramen shops. I haven’t been there in a while.”

“Sounds good, let’s go,” Korra nods with Mako silently agreeing. “I’d like to try it.”

You can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable as Korra slips her hand in Mako’s.  
\-----  
The following year rolls on by. You practice your waterbending to get back up to your former skill level, but now going back to the pro-bending gym to hone in your skills. Fuuya and Jei are happy to see you at least practice again, training with you in their spare time. Their new teammate, Leina is wary of you, but is polite at the very least.

Mako visits you in between the the few free days he has free. You meet his brother out of the ring for the first tim. Bolin is like a loveable little brother to you, despite his new celebrity status in being cast in the lead role of _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South_. You’re kind of scared of Eska though, there was something about her that just seemed.. Odd.

Asami strolls into your store one afternoon, and you smile. “Asami Sato, correct?”

“Yes. I hear you’re the famous ______.”

You wheeze after an intense workout session with Jei, doubling over. “I used to be able to get through this with ease,” you huff, and take Jei’s hand to help yourself back up.

“Trust me. You’ve missed a lot while working in your shop.” Jei laughs. “Our bending was taken by Amon too.”

“You too?” you question, and Jei nods his head. “Amon took mine in my own home.”

“He made a huge deal about it during the tournament.” Jei nods. “It was such a weird experience that even we couldn’t get over completely up to now.”

You hiss through your teeth. “Well, I have one hell of a road ahead of me, huh,” you note, and Jei shrugs.

“Depends on how fast you want to recover.”

You nod. “Let’s get back at it then.” The exhaustion seems almost gone despite the hard workout on your body.

You hear Mako’s been thrown in jail. Rage courses through your veins as you read more in the Republic City Times, as you know that Mako would never do what the City were accusing him for.

It’s been a couple of weeks then, and you’re back up to speed with your physical abilities. You’re not as fast anymore by a hair’s notice, but no one had to know that.

Mako stops by a couple hours after you finish that workout with Jei and returned to the shop. You’re stretching when he strolls in, hands stuck in pockets. The pose you’re holding seems a bit difficult as your chest and upper body was suspended in the air. You inhale and exhale calmly for seven seconds, and then release the pose to face Mako. “What’s up?”

“Uh…”

You snort at the firebender, snapping your fingers. “Hey, eyes over here. What’s up?”

“Well, I was going to ask if you were free. The team needs another waterbender before we go to the South Pole, and you were the first one to come to mind.”

You pause, lips pursed. “And again, why are we going to the South Pole?”

“Tonraq is opening a spirit porrtal-” 

You cut him off. “Let’s go. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

Mako blinks. “Already convinced?”

You shrug. “Hey, there’s no one else to ask, right?”

Mako just nods. “Basically.”

You grin cheekily. “I’ll be back in a second.”  
\----  
The ride to the South Pole is almost nerve-racking. You’re tapping your fingers on your thigh, crossing and uncrossing your legs repeatedly. You just… signed yourself up for a suicide mission if this doesn’t come out successful. Fuck. 

Your breathing turns to be slightly erratic. Your heart is jackhammering in your chest. Ohgodyoucantseestraight-

Two people pull you back so they can hug you. You try to calm down before comprehending the one person who’s holding on to you now. Exhaling shakily, you realize it’s Mako that’s got his arms embraced around you firmly. “Aren’t you-?”

“She doesn’t remember we broke up,” he mutters. “It’s hell. Fucking hell.”

“Don’t…. Play with her feelings, idiot.” you hiss quietly, lowering your eyes to stare at your boots. “This could backfire, you know?”

“Yeah.” He sighs, his breath a silvery cloud because of the drop in temperature. “It’s complicated.”

“Un-complicate it then after we don’t have our heads be chopped off.” you state simply, closing your eyes as exhaustion takes you over.  
\---  
“Hey, you have a cut,” you note as you run your bare hand over the said wound.. “It’s on your left cheek. Does it hurt?”

Mako shakes his head. “Well, not really. It’s sort of annoying though.”

“It should be gone when we’re out of here. But, hey. It’ll make you look cool.”

“Are you implying that I’m not cool?” Mako demands, punching your left arm playfully. 

You shake your head. “You’re not. Bolin is.”

“Let’s just go, loser.”

“That’s Bok Joo, the loser, Fire Ferret,” you joke playfully. “How did Korra react?”

“She took it well. When she was with the Tree of Time, she said her memory was restored, and that a relationship between would’ve never worked,” Mako shrugs, and you nod. 

You had a chance.

“Well, I can’t wait to get back to Republic City. I feel so out of place here, besides the fact that I’m a waterbender.” you grumble, leaning back on your chair. This gala was stuffy, and you hated every minute of it. Dressed in traditional Northern Water Tribe robes, you wanted to scream and change into your typical garb, running across water back to Republic City. This wasn’t your kind of environment. The air was cold, but the silent judgement of the many Water Tribe members just left you pissed off.

You just helped saving the world, and people are still gonna judge. Whatever.

The sexist air here? Not cool.

That’s when Korra strolls over with two cups of what seems to be…. Cactus juice? She slides one cup to you, and just states. “I know that they’re staring over here and judging you. Just drink this and you won’t care.”

“Alcohol, a girl’s best friend,” you nod in appreciation. “I hate staying here. Like, spirits, why are you looking at me? Are you surprised I look like one of you despite my appearance?” You turn sharply to glare at a girl around your age.

Both you and Korra drain your cups quickly. Oh boy.  
\---  
Your new assistant is a damned airbender.

The spirit vines are annoying getting through Republic City, but thankfully they haven’t taken your shop as their next victim. To bad for Hina next door though. That’s what she gets for being a bitch to half of the damn street.

It was a surprise to the both of you, as Rin trips over herself as she carries three bolts of fabric. A gust of wind comes from what seems her palms, and you just sigh.

“You want me to call Chief Beifong? I hear she’s been picking up reports of known airbenders.” you state, already rolling out the number to the Republic City police department. Rin nods, and you sigh. Thank the spirits that no one was here now for a fitting.

You punch Mako lightly in the arm as he directs Rin into the car with him. “Don’t be mean to Rin on the way there, dork. She’s as freaked out as I was twenty minutes ago.”

“What if I am?” he jokes, and you pretend to choke him, shaking him back and forth..

“If I hear word that you’re bullying my ex-assistant, I’ll hunt you down like Zuko did to Aang.” you yip, releasing your hands from his throat.

“Okay, okay! I get it!” he grumbled, getting back into the police car. “I’ll see you soon.”

It’s a silent ride to the police station for a majority of the way until Rin decides to ask one odd question.

“Are you and my ex boss dating?”

Mako chokes and almost crashes the car right then and there on the busy street.

“Nope.”  
\---  
It’s a couple of weeks until Mako returns to your shop, and he looks exhausted.

Something was bothering him.

You grab your purse, and meet him halfway into your shop. “Hey.”

“Hey.” he nods, and you don’t push it.

“You look like you need a pick me up.”

“Oh yeah, it’s lunchtime…”

“C’mon. Let’s go to Uncle Tao’s and you can tell me what’s happened.”

He nods, and intertwines his hand with yours.

Oh spirits, you had it bad.  
\---  
Halfway through the meal, he starts talking. All about how him and the rest of Team Avatar have been traveling through the Earth Kingdom to find airbenders, Zaheer breaking out of prison and reviving the Red Lotus. It’s almost terrifying to hear about when Mako describes the mercury poison Zaheer used to try to destroy the Avatar spirit in Korra, and how she’s incapacitated for the time being.

“Oh, Mako,” you sigh shakily. “If I knew…”

“It’s not your fault. I just feel so helpless watching Korra be that weak..” he exhales. “I just want life to be back to normal.”

“Understandable,” you nod, patting his hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

He just sighs. You signal for the check, and the two of you try to stay normal despite what’s played out in the last few weeks.  
\---  
You swear that fate is fucking with you by dropping Mako into your life at odd intervals.

Why does it feel so right that he's always with you?  
\---  
You were invited to watch Jinora receive her airbending tattoos on Tenzin’s insistence. Apparently he had heard quite a bit about you both Rin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami who showered you in compliments to Tenzin about your handiwork.

The incense was strong, but you couldn’t step out for this. You were going to watch Avatar Aang’s granddaughter carry on his legacy. The ceremony was brief but the emotion in the room ran high as you lay your eyes on the broken spirit of Korra for the first time. She was silent, but you knew she was still trying to keep it together after all what’s happened to her.  
\---  
Three years pass by as your time gets eaten up by the development of the glider suits for the Air Nation with Tenzin and Jinora, then you’re back at filling orders.

You grow bored of this life as well, and so you sell your shop after a year of going back to filling orders. Signing up for the police force, you spend your time investigating crimes. Jei joins the force a couple months after you, and the two of you spend your breaks reconnecting and laughing about the good old days of pro-bending.

Mako hears about you joining the force, and bursts into the workroom to see you hunched over your newly-assigned desk, hair gathered into a bun and donning the female detective uniform. “_______? Is that you?”

You look up, and grin shyly. “Surprise?”

He runs and swoops you up, laughing. “I was wondering what happened to you after I saw that you sold your shop for a while.”

Your coworkers are laughing. “Way better than Korra coming in and destroying our office,” one muses, as the chatter of excitement of the two of you have caused a racket in the workplace. “How did Mako get such a cute girlfriend?”

“We’re not dating!” the two of you bark immediately, turning beet-celery red. You slide off of Mako’s arms, covering your face in embarrassment.

“You two should though,” Jei muses, and you part your fingers wide enough to glare at your stupid ex-teammate.  
\---  
“Doesn’t Kuvira sound like a crazed-dictator?” you sigh, sipping your mango-strawberry juice one evening with Jei and Mako as the three of you have the radio cranked up and all of you kicked back in the townhouse that the three of you share.

“Nah. She’s crazy, but I really don’t think-”

“Not thinking of the worst will kick your ass later on.” Mako interrupts, and you laugh.  
\---  
“He’s up ahead at two o’clock!” you call, and Jei earthbends a ramp in the middle of the street and you revved your motorcycle and launched yourself into the air in pursuit of the escaped convicts. Mako’s right behind you, then Jei’s in the rear.

You pass by the sea, and you grin.

A pipe explodes in front of the car the convicts are in, and you release your right hand from the motorcycle and with a quick movement, the water on the spreading on the street is frozen. You slam on the brakes on your motorcycle and jump on the ice. The convicts bolt on the ice, but this is your playing ground. 

Surfing on the ice and extra water flowing, you catch up to the three gracefully. Mako and Jei are charging up to you, and you freeze the ground under the convicts’ shoes. They’re stuck.

“Too bad you’re not fire or waterbenders.” you muse as Mako and Jei incapacitate the three convicts with you. “You were so close.”

The prisoner transport vehicle arrives ten minutes later, but not before the press are taking pictures of the three of you.  
\---  
“I can’t believe he chose me to be his bodyguard,” Mako groans, and you rub his shoulder tenderly. “Just because-”

“You’re talented though, Mako.” you nod as he packs his clothes. “I know it’ll be a drag, but hey, he chose you.”

“Yeah, yeah, but how humble can a royal be?”  
\---  
Chief Beifong makes you her assistant and Jei a senior detective after Mako leaves. You’re running around with the Chief daily, attending meetings with President Raiko and investigating crime scenes to a deeper level.

“How do you do this, chief?” you ask as you board the airship after a particularly gruesome discovery of a corpse belonging to an important politician’s daughter. “Day after day?”

Lin Beifong just sighs. “Sometimes the determination of bringing justice to the unfortunate innocent sounds out over your personal feelings.”  
\---  
“How’s being the chief’s assistant?” Mako asks before chewing his cold noodles. You ignore Prince Wu’s oogling in favor of chewing on your fried arctic hen and rice.

“It’s fine. It’s just hard investigating murders sometimes. How’s being his bodyguard?” you cock your head over to the prince, who winks at you.

“Exhausting. I have to watch him 24/7 and he’s kind of a pain in the ass.”

“Hey! That’s rude!” Wu complains, and both you and Mako exchange a look between each other.  
\---  
“Anyone who crosses our borders or gets in our way will be _crushed_.” Kuvira states over the radio has you  
\---  
Hearing about Kuvira’s plan to take Republic City by force, spirit cannon, and the lack of assistance towards rescuing the Beifong family has you grinding your teeth as you take notes next to Chief Beifong. Both of you and her are running out of patience for this, so the air is nervous as the atmosphere grows weary of Prince Wu’s antics.

Korra and Asami burst in, and you can’t help but silently agree with the fact that Avatar Korra should've been invited to the meeting- after all, she is the _fucking Avatar._  
\---  
“Let’s kidnap Baatar.” you state. Everyone stops and glances at you nervously. “What? Isn’t he Kuvira’s fiance?”

Korra gives you a slightly disapproving look, but nods. “I’m for it.”

The United Forces officer nods. “I’ll notify my troops.”

Mako nods, and you’re nervous.  
\---  
You learn that the United Forces officer’s name is Hiei. From what’s she’s yelling about as she beats the everloving shit out of Baatar, it’s pretty personal. All her anger had an origin in anguish about a love that had left and destroyed Hiei’s life.

Lin grabs her and holds her back. “You gotta calm down kid. You’ve taken it a little too far.”

The firebender sighs as she tries to keep her emotions under wraps, and you realize why most people feared the infamous woman, despite the fact that she was a naval officer that was a firebender. How terrifyingly ironic.  
\---  
You scream in mortification as you see the mecha suit crush Hiroshi Sato. Asami floats down as the rest of you run towards the mecha. You follow Mako and Bolin to the power source, fighting Earth Empire soldiers all the way there.

Just to see this power source is almost terrifying to you and Bolin, and Mako is unfazed. The three of you get to work by trying to turn off the mecha. Your heartrate quickens out of anxiety as you and Bolin try to pull down the levers within the room, and nothing happens.

“I’m going to try to strike the spirit vines with lightning to destroy this thing. You two need to get out of here.” Mako yells, and both you and Bolin shake your head.

“Don’t!” you screech, voice breaking. “What if-”

“I won’t. Now, get out of here!”

Tears prick up in the corners of your eyes as you nod, and the both of you run out of the room. It’s a little while after that Bolin calls to you.

“I’m going back for him.”

You nod. “I’m going with you.”

“Why?”

You shrug. “Just trust me.”

Bolin catches Mako as he almost collapses, and you grab on to Mako’s arm as the spirit vines explode. The mecha suit blows apart as the three of you are lauched into the air. You feel your ribs break in a sickening crack, groaning quietly.  
\---  
Kya smacks you awake. “Mornin’ sunshine.”

You blink groggily, noting the lack of pain on your right ribcage. “What’s-”

“Lieutenant General Hiei, Avatar Korra, and Kuvira are missing. Although, Hiei ran into the spirit portal without hesitation.” she informs you, and you nod. “Do you know basic healing?”

“Y-yeah, Do you want me-?”

Kya nods. “Let’s get to work.”

Mako and Bolin are a short distance away on your right, and you unsteadily rise to dash over to the brothers. “You’re safe,” you sob, embracing the two. “Oh, thank the spirits.”

“Mmm. It hurts.” Mako groans, and you loosen your arms.

“I’ll be back later. I need to help tend to injuries.”  
\---  
“Varrick wanted to invite you to the wedding. I know you don’t know us well, but he personally wanted to invite you as you were a part in fighting against Kuvira’s forces.” Zhu Li nods to you as you fill out paperwork.

“Of course I’ll come, Zhu Li. I expect that all of the information about the wedding should be on the invitation?”

The woman nods with a sparkle in her eyes.

What were you going to wear?  
\---  
Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding was nice. Apparently, everyone that fought for Republic City was invited, including you. You finalized your decision to go, despite not knowing the two all that well. To say that you prepared intensely was the understatement of the year. You had stressed over what you were going to wear, how to do your makeup, and even what to give the two.

Thankfully, you finalized your decisions just in time.

You were dressed in an ice blue qipao with red dragons embroidered on the sides with matching high heels. It was an unorthodox taste in colors, but you pulled it off.

“Care for a dance?” you ask slyly, covering Mako’s eyes with your hands from behind. It takes some effort to even try, since Mako is way taller than you will ever be, despite the heels you’re wearing. He turns around to swat you, but freezes for a second.

You look different. He can’t tell if he thinks that’s a good thing, since he usually sees you with your hair tied up in a messy bun, with a slight touch of eyebags no makeup to be seen when you were working. No one could tell that Kuvira’s giant mech suit hit you back a couple of weeks ago, passing out on a roof of a random building. Thank the spirits that it was Kya that healed your broken ribs, since anyone else could fuck it up easily. 

Your heart starts pattering at Mako’s choice of clothing- one of the suits you made before you left the world of fashion, but out of frustration to look similar to Wu’s, but still had its own accents. You had groaned loudly at the suit several months before, but Mako insisted that he should take it when you were done. Despite his broken arm, he still looked painfully attractive, as the years led him to mature into a serious young adult with a huge responsibility.

You both looked like the picture of success within Republic City. 

“Hey,” he murmurs out, and brushes your bangs out of your face. “I would love to.” you nod, and grasp his right hand gently, squeezing it. It just hit you that he could’ve died a couple of weeks ago. Your smile fades, and you’re biting your bottom lip. “What’s wrong?” he questions, and you just shake your head.

“Actually, I need to talk to you, privately,” you admit. Something about tonight feels like you should admit to Mako how you feel about him. “Would you-?” you cut yourself off before you said something embarrassing.

“Sure.” he murmurs, and lets you lead him away from the wedding reception, and towards the bay. You sit on one of the bottom steps, closer to the water, and gesture for Mako to sit with you.

Once he sits down, you look out towards the glowing light of the spirit portal across the bay. The lights around it shine, and it reminds you about why your parents even decided to stay in Republic City. “ ‘s been awhile since we first met, huh?” you wonder out loud, a chuckle bubbling from your throat.

“I guess…” Mako trails off, and you punch him on his good arm. “Hey-! What was that for?”

You shrug. “Our first interaction was something like that.”

“That wasn’t funny, asshole,” he responds, slapping your back, hard. “But hey, after three near-death experiences….”

“We’re the best example of how nations can interact with one another,” you finish jokingly, back stinging. “A bodyguard of one of the worst men in the kingdom, and a dressmaker turned detective.”

Mako shrugs. “And from two lowly probenders, no less. All of this was by some wicked chance.”

You nod, chuckling. “We’re model citizens on how it should be in Republic City.”

His fingers intertwine with yours, and you thank yourself for even remembering to apply foundation to your ears, because you could feel them burn in embarrassment. “It’s been one kind of hellish ride, huh?”

“Yeah. I want to tell you-” your heart jackhammers. _It was now or nothing._

“I like you.” he states, looking anywhere that wasn’t you. “I know it’s late-”

You cut him off by pulling him into a kiss to his lips. Once the two of you parted, you looked away with what you’ve done reeling in your head. Mako gently turns you towards him, and presses his lips to yours. You can tell your dark red lipstick is smeared and transferred to Mako’s lips, but damn, he was a _great_ kisser.

“I’ve liked you for a long time. Likeeversinceyouwalkedintomyshop.” you babble, and Mako laughs, making your insides feel all kinds of warm.

“I had a faint idea this entire time, but I was too scared to ask with everything that was happening…” Mako admits, and you run a thumb over the veins on his larger palm. “You know since I was with-”

“I don’t care. I’m just so.. Happy you feel the same way.”

“There you two dorks are!” Bolin calls, and the two of you jerk your heads behind you as a majority of the wedding party is behind the two of you, all grins. Bolin picks up Mako as the Beifong sisters scoop you up and they toss the two of you into the river unceremoniously. Your waterbender instincts kick in, and you enclose the two of you into a large bubble at the bottom of the river. 

They can wait you two. It was only the two of you as Mako kisses you again and leaves you feeling light and weightless like floating in water.

_I’ve never felt this way before, I’m not lying_  
_More than you ever imagined, I love you_  
_Your man right here_  
_You probably won’t believe me_  
_But I can’t wait anymore_  
_I want you, I’m going crazy_


End file.
